In conventional space vehicles, subsystems are custom-developed by different providers for various applications pertinent to a given satellite mission. These subsystems, such as the radio, attitude determination and control system (ADCS), and command and data handling (C&DH), have different components, different software, and different interfaces, increasing cost and development time, and reducing interoperability. Furthermore, conventional space vehicles cannot readily be reprogrammed while in operation, and reprogramming on-orbit creates the risk of losing the space vehicle. Accordingly, an improved system design, including circuit board design and software, may be beneficial.